baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Baywatch (Season 7)
The seventh season of Baywatch aired from 1996-1997 It saw the departure of favorite cast member C.J. Parker and the tragic death of Stephanie Holden. Donna Marco from Baywatch Nights reappeared as well as new characters such as Jordan Tate, Sam Thomas and Manny Gutierrez. Main Cast *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Pamela Anderson as Casey Jean "C.J." Parker *Jeremy Jackson as Hobie Buchannon *Yasmine Bleeth as Caroline Holden *David Chokachi as Cody Madison *Gena Lee Nolin as Neely Capshaw *Donna D'Errico as Donna Marco *Michael Newman as Mike "Newmie" Newman *José Solano as Manny Gutierrez *Traci Bingham as Jordan Tate *Nancy Valen as Samantha "Sam" Thomas Special Guest Stars *Jaason Simmons as Logan Fowler *Alexandra Paul as Stephanie Holden Episodes #'Shark Fever' – Logan, bitten by the movie bug, casts Caroline as his lead actress opposite a man-eating shark! Bent on becoming the next Steven Spielberg, Logan turns his back on the water and puts his eye to the lens to make his very own version of “Jaws.” But Hollywood fantasy becomes a grim reality when Logan’s directing debut turns deadly for the Baywatch Lifeguards. #'The Contest' – When Mitch judges the Miss Malibu Beach Bikini Contest, his willpower is tested by two beautiful contestants who will do anything to get his vote. Caroline desires a career as an actress, but desires her acting teacher more, complicating her relationship with Logan. After almost losing a victim, Cody designs the “Windjet”, an innovative, new lifesaving boat. Donna is blackmailed for a past indiscretion. #'Liquid Assets' – C.J. befriends Max, a homeless eccentric who lives in a cart on the beach. When Max dies, it’s revealed that Max was a wealthy man who bequeaths four million dollars to C.J.. Hobie helps seventeen year old Manny Gutierrez try to become a Junior Lifeguard. Manny accompanies Hobie to a Venice tattoo parlor so Hobie can express his individuality. #'Windswept' – Mitch and the date who bought him at a Bachelor Auction are stranded on a desert island, while Cody leads his roller hockey team to the championship of the NHL Breakout Tournament. #'Scorcher' – The temperature soars, and it’s one day in the life of Baywatch… but, it’s the mother of all beach days. Everything that can happen… does. Every lifeguard at Baywatch is called in as hundreds of thousands flock to the sea. From A to Z, chaos is the word for the day. On top of it all, the President of the United States is planning a jog on the beach. Caroline’s birthday is today. Is anybody going to remember her with everything that’s going on? #'Beach Blast' – To help promote sponsors for the Special Olympics athletes, Mitch enlists the aid of Jenny McCarthy and the other MTV VJ’s. The result: the “Beachblast” competition! Full-out, sand-in-your-face beach and water games played live on MTV, Baywatch Lifeguards versus MTV VJ’s. Everyone’s a winner since all proceeds go to the Special Olympics. #'Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner' – C.J. is known for having kooky, strange characters coming in and out of her life. In this unique episode the kookiest of all the characters, her mother Shelley, comes to town. Throughout the episode it’s hold onto your hats as her mother is in a constant state of trouble. #'Let the Games Begin' – Baywatch hosts the Uncle Toby’s International Ironman Competition which brings camaraderie and competition between the lifeguards at Baywatch as well as the International competitors. #'Buried' – Mitch leads a group of junior lifeguards on a survival training weekend, but the outing is cut short when their bus is trapped in an earthquake triggered tunnel cave-in. Meanwhile Donna is having problems after being discovered of posing for a Playboy magazine. #'Search and Rescue' – When an elite Search and Rescue Unit is formed by the lifeguards and the fire department Cody, Neely, Jordan, and Newman try out for the squad. Meanwhile, Mitch has a hard time explaining to everyone about his weird experiences at his night job and C.J. shows everyone her artistic side by doing a painting of Cody. #'Heal the Bay' – The Santa Monica Bay is polluted after a rainstorm and Donna and Caroline are on duty, keeping the beach-goers from contact with the polluted ocean water. While Mitch trains for an Ironman competition, he swims through some of the toxic waste from a rusty drum at the bottom of the ocean and Neely and CJ save him. With Cody’s help, they rush to find the source of the illegal dumping and the nature of the poison. #'Bachelor of the Month' – Mitch is chosen to be Bachelor of the Month for hip, trendy Flash Magazine. A deadly Portugese Man-of-War terrorizes the beaches. And Stephanie and Tom decide to tie the knot. #'Chance of a Lifetime' – Stephanie and her new husband are on their honeymoon when an accident results in Stephanie being crushed and killed by the mast of the boat. Mitch could do nothing to save her, and the Baywatch lifeguards hold a dramatic memorial service in her honor. #'Talk Show'– When Mitch rescues Cassie Cole, famous talk show hostess, from a rip current, she invites him onto her show in gratitude. Cody plants the idea that he could freeze up with “flop sweats” while on camera, and Mitch’s whole life takes a turn. Meanwhile, Caroline and C.J. adopt a dog. “Annie” is an athlete, fastidious, a health food nut, loves Mitch, and even recycles. Caroline soon believes that “Annie” is the reincarnated soul of her late sister, Stephanie. #'Life-Guardian' – A mysterious boy helps Caroline rescue three inner city youth and then disappears, while Neely gets a surprise visit from her ex-husband, Peter, which stirs up old feelings. #'Matters Of The Heart' – Manny has to go back to his roots to help a young boy from a gang to set his life straight. Mitch and Samantha’s secret relationship is revealed to Baywatch. #'Rendezvous'– Mitch and Caroline help Manny when two of his friends decide to commit suicide rather than allow their parents to break up their romance. Cody and C.J. come face-to-face with a mermaid name Mellisande who thinks Cody is a lover she lost at sea a hundred years earlier. #'Hot Water' – While testing a new deep-water scuba system, Sam, Neely, and Caroline witness the crash of a military jet into the ocean. They rush to the scene and rescue the pilot, Quinlan, only to learn he was carrying a very deadly payload for the government. Meanwhile, Cody, C.J., and Newman have their hands full shutting down an illegal nude beach which had been attracting throngs of spectators to a dangerous cliff overlooking the beach. #'Trial by Fire' – Caroline is being sued by the mother of a victim that she lost in a fiery night time boat accident. Meanwhile, C.J. realizes that she wants to be a mother and worries that Cody isn’t ready to settle down. #'Baywatch at Sea World' - The gang travels to Sea World in San Diego for the opening of the Baywatch stunt show. #'Golden Girls' – Neely and Mitch are after a crazed Jamie Duncan, the top female bodybuilder in the world. Meanwhile, Newman falls for a girl who doesn’t speak English and goes to great ends to communicate with her. #'Nevermore'– C.J. has a secret admirer who is leaving trinkets of his affection for her. As he admires her from afar, he sees that she is in an accident and comes to her rescue. He does not make himself visible because of his grotesque “monster” like appearance. Meanwhile, after the accident, Cody realizes that he would be lost without C.J.. Their love story comes to a new beginning when Cody proposes marriage to C.J.. Category:Baywatch seasons